The general objective of this project is to provide support and care for the use of transgenic, SCID, knockout, immunocompromised and pathogen free mice at the Stony Brook University (SBU). The institution has both short term and long-term goals to improve animal care and services for the faculty. This grant will purchase equipment, and perform minor renovations for equipment installation, to upgrade autoclave support services in the Health Sciences Center - Division of Laboratory Animal Resources. Eighteen basic and clinically applied research laboratories, who conduct research in gene identification, mapping, analysis and regulation; bacterial and viral receptor regulation; targeted gene therapy; infectious disease pathogenesis; oncology; cerebral amyloid angiopathy; vaccine development; and membrane transport, currently house maximum isolation rodents who require sterilized equipment. The grant will purchase one 99 cu. ft, double door autoclave and two clean steam generators. Minor renovations in existing autoclave and mechanical support areas are required for equipment installation. This support equipment will improve the care of pathogen free animals and address expanding research program needs by providing essential sterilized equipment for maximum isolation housing and reducing occupational health risks and labor costs for animal care personnel through centralization of autoclaving service.